EL ULTIMO ADIOS
by spider-boy
Summary: un fic naruhina bastante tragico...inicio triste desarollo triste y final triste, lease bajo su propio riesgo y si se lee asegurese de tener una caja de pañuelos desechables a la mano pues las lagrimas estaran aseguradas


EL ULTIMO ADIOS

Era una tarde lluviosa en konoha. una figura solitaria caminaba bajo la lluvia, lentamente la silueta comienza a hacerse mas clara hasta revelar a un joven de 21 años de cabellera rubia y ojos azules el cual vestia ropas color negro las cuales denotaban que iba camino a un funeral. ignorando la lluvia que caia sobre de rubio cabello el joven seguia caminando sumido en sus propios pensamientos. su rostro antes lleno de vida ahora refleja una tristeza profunda, sus ojos color zariro ya no muestran ese brillo que antes solian mostrar y su rostro ya no mostraba esa sincera sonrisa que siempre mostraba, el chico estaba destrozado, pareciera que le habian arrebatado el alma pues ya solo se trataba de un cadaver con vida-...la vida aveces puede ser muy injusta...cuando crei que ya nada podria ser mejor...cuando crei que la felicidad habia llegado ami, esta me es arrebatada...supongo que gaara tenia razon: la felicidad solo es algo momentaneo-pensaba el muchacho rubio meintras continuaba caminando para despues toparse con un muchacho de su misma edad el cual tenia el cabello color castaño y unas marcas rojas como de colmillos en ambas mejillas de su cara, el castaño iba tambien acompañado de un enorme perro color blanco. tanto el chico como el perro mostraban tambien una profunda tristeza en su mirada-...veo que no soy el unico que se encuentra retrasado-hablo el rubio con una ironica sonrisa en su rostro, porsupuesto esta sonrisa fue forzada-...naruto-el chico de pelo cafe miro al ojiazul con odio en su mirada mientras el perro gruñia y mostraba los dientes-...asi que el odio hacia mi aun no desaparece-el uzumaki miro hacia un lado con tristeza-¿como esperas que no te odiemos si es culpa tuya todo lo que paso?-el inuzuka apretaba los puños on fuerza tratando de contenerse pues su mayor deseo en ese momento era abalanzarse en contra del uzumaki y destrozarlo a golpes-...kiba...no era mi intencion...yo...trate de evitarlo pero...-el uzukai trataba de explicarle a kiba lo que sucedio apenas hace unos dias pero este no le dejo-...no tengo deseos de hablar contigo...alejate de mi vista, vamos akamaru-kiba se dio la vuelta y junto con akamaru retomaron su camino-...¿porque¿porque tuvo que pasar esto?-el uzumaki apreto sus puños con fuerza mientras sus ojos color celeste derramaban algunas lagrimas.

pocos minutos despues naruto habia llegado a su destino: la recidncia hyuuga, lugar donde se llevaria a cabo el funeral de la heredera del clan la cual habia muerto en batalla hacia unos dias. naruto el cual se encontraba parado frente a la puerta tenia sus dudas acerca de entrar o no...despues de todo sabia como reaccionarian todos al verle-¿naruto?-se escucho una voz detars de el-...sakura...eres tu...crei que ya estarias dentro-dijo naruto con melancolia-me detuve a comprar flores en la tienda de ino-la pelirosa mostro un ramo de estas en sus brazos-...¿te encuentras bien?-la chica de ojos esmeralda miro a su compañero de equipo y mejor amigo con prepcupacion, despues de todo desde aquel incidente el ya no era el mismo-...aun respiro si es eso a lo que te refieres...peor me temo que por dentro estoy muerto, no soy nada mas que un cadaver con vida-respondio el uzumaki-...naruto...yo, se que te lamentas por lo que le paso a hinata. pero no fue culpa tuya-la haruno tomo la mano del uzumaki pero este la solto rapidamente-no trates de animame sakura, sabes que fue culpa mia todo lo que sucedio...todo...todo ha sido mi culpa-naruto lentamente camino hacia el interior de la mancion hyuuga mientars sakura le veia alejarse mientars cristalinas lagrimas cain sobre las flores que ella habia comprado-...naruto-fueron las palabars de la haruno antes de entrar tambien a la amncion.

ya adentro todos miraron a naruto con odio en sus ojos, un odio profundo. aun mas profundo que aquel odio con el que los aldeanos le miraban por ser el contendor de kyuubi. incluso aquellos a los que el consideraba sus amigos le miraban con odio, incluso habia quienes le gritaban cosas como "maldito monstruo" o "todo sto es tu culpa. ojala hubieras muerto tu en lugar de ella" pero a naruto no le importaba, depsues de todo el estaba acostumbrado a recibir insultosy miradas de odio de los demas. naruto se disponia a tomar su lugar en el funeral pero hiahi se dirigio a el-¿que demonios estas haciendo en mi casa¿no crees que ya nos has causado suficintes problemas maldito demonio?-dijo hiashi con furia en su mirada-...vine por el mismo motivo por el que han venido los demas. vine a despedirme de hinata-respondio naruto con melancolia en su voz a lo que la furia y el odio d ehiashi aumento-...tu...maldito demonio ¡como te atreves a venir aqui despeus de lo que hiciste?-grito el lider del clan hyuuga para despues golpear con fuerza el rostro de naruto con el puño por lo que este cayo al piso peor hiashi no se detuvo y continuo dandole una palzia al rubio hasta que neji intervino-hiashi-sama...porfavor...ya basta...naruto-san ya ha sufrido demasiado, porfavor permitale estar en el funeral...se que eso es lo que hinata-sama hubiera querido-neji miraba fijamente a hiashi el cual ceso de golpear al rubio y regreso a su lugar-...ne...neji...¿porque?-dijo naruto el cual se levanto con dificultar para despues toser sangre-...se que muchos te culpan por lo que le sucedio a hinata-sama...pero yo estuve contigo en aquella mision...y se lo que en verdad paso naruto-dijo neji el cual ayudo al rubio a levantarse-...a..arigatou..neji-agradecio naruto el cual aun le costaba estar de pie despues de ser golepado cientos de veces por hiashi por lo que neji le ayudo a llegar hasta su lugar el cual se encontraba junto a sakura-¡naruto¿estas bien?-pregunto la haruno preocupada por su amigo-...el esta bien, son solo heridas superficiales-respondio neji el cual se dio mediavuelta y se regresando a su lugar a lo que la haruno solo alzo la mirada hacia su sensei el cual se contraba sentado a su lado-¡PORQUE KAKASHI-SENSEI¿¡PORQUE PERMITEN QUE TRATEN ASI A NARUTO?-pregunto sakura con lagrimas en sus ojos-...me temo que nada podemos hacer sakura...esto ya no es cosa nuestra...no importa lo que yo, jiraiya o incluso la hokage hagamos el odio hacia naruto jamas desaparecera...-dijo kakashi el cual derramo una lagrima al ver como su alumno era objeto del odio de los aldeanos-...desearia haber muerto yo en su lugar-dijo sakura la cual aun continuaba llorando-...el resultado hubiera sido el mismo sakura...la muerte de hinata solo aliemento mas el odio que todos sentian hacia naruto-dijo jiraiya quien miraba como naruto amntenia su mirada el el piso y derramaba lagrima tras lagrima al tiempo que apretaba sus puños con fuerza-...naruto...yo...yo...desearia poder ayudarte-dijo sakura la cual continuaba llorando amargamente pero despues sintio una calida mano tomando la suya-...hiciste lo que pudiste sakura...pero me temo que el naruto que conociamos ha muerto-dijo sasuke el cual sujetaba la mano e la haruno-...sasuke-kun...yo...yo...-la haruno no pudo decir nada mas por lo que rompio en llanto y se dejo caer en los brazos de sasuke el cual solo la abrazo para tratar de calmarla-...naruto...desearia poder traer de vuelta a hinata...pero...me temo que no hay poder en este mundo que pueda resucitar a los muertos...-dijo sasuke tratando de animar a su mejor amigo-...lo se sasuke...lo se...pero me temo que ya no hay nada que podamos hacer...hinata se ha ido...y jamas podre recuperarla-respondio naruto friamente-...naruto...entiendo como te sientes...despues de todo yo me sentiria de la misma forma si llegara a perder a sakura-el uchiha miro a la pelirosa la cual aun lloraba en sus brazos y despues regreso su mirada hacia naruto-...desearia haber podido evitar lo que sucedio aquel dia...despues de todo tu mas que nadie merecias ser feliz, pero al parecer tu felicidad era hinata...y sin ella...al naruto que yo conocia ha muerto-sasuke derramo una lagrima pues aunque no lo demostrara naruto era su mejor amigo, y le dolia verlo en ese estado.

tsunade la cual se encontraba en uan especie de podium dio inicio al funeral de hinata. este comenzo hiashi diciendo algunas palabras en memoria de hinata, a cada segundo que pasaba naruto veia como no faltaba alguien que lo miraba con odio...apesar de que nadie decia nada sus miradas eran suficientes para sber lo que estaban pensando "ojala te mueras". la ceremonia concluyo con neji dando el discurso final por lo que todos los presentes se acercaron al ataud donde yacia el cuerpo ya sin vida de hinata, cada uno con una rosa blanca en sus manos. uno a uno la fueron depositando alrededor de hinata hasta que llego el turno de naruto el cual coloco la rosa justo en el pecho de hinata, la coloco de tal manera que las manos sin vida de hinata la sujetaban con fuerza sobre su pecho, el rubio se quedo mirando a la chica que alguna vez amo para despues dirijirse hacia hiashi-...hiashi-sama ¿me permiriria estar unos minutos a solas con hinata?-pregunto naruto con lagrimas en sus ojos a lo que hiashi se indigno completamente por este comentario-¡BASTARDO¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A PEDIRME ESO DESPUES DE LO QUE LE HICISTE A HINATA?-hiashi se disponia a dar un certero golpe del jyuken justo al corzopn de naruto pero tsunade lo evito-...hokage-sama-dijo hiashi sorprendido-...hiashi-sama, porfavor permitale a naruto estra un momento a solas con hinata. el solo desea despedirse-rogo tsunade al lider del clan hyuuga el cual no dejaba de mirar a naruto con odio-...bien, lo hare...aun no se como usted pude estra de parte de ese demonio-hiashi acepto moleso la peticion d ela hokage para despues macharse de la habitacion-...tsunade...¿por...porque lo ha hecho?-pregunto naruto confundido-...porque se exactamente como te sientes naruto...depseus de todo yo misma se lo que se siente perder a un ser querido-los ojos de tsunade se llenaron de lagrimas al recordar a nawaki y a dan-...arigatou...tsunade-agradecio naruto mientars miraba a la godaime-...no me lo tienes que agradecer naruto, ahora ve, ve y despidete de hinata-dijo tsunade mientars se secaba las lagrimas y salia de la habitacion para encontrarse con jiraiya y kakashi-...¿como esta el?-pregunto jiraiya a lo que tsunade solo bajo la mirada-...asi que...la perdida de hinata le afecto mas de lo que creiamos-dijo kakashi mirando tambien al piso-...asi es...me temo que naruto ya no es el mismo de antes-dijo jiraiya a lo que tsunade comenzo a llorar una vez mas-¿porque¿porque jiraiya¿porque tuvo que pasar esto?-tsunade se dejo care en los barzos del sannin-...lo extraño...en verdad lo extraño, extraño a ese muchacho escandaloso, extraño a aquel chico que soñaba con convertirse en hokage, extraño a aquel jovn que siempre mostraba una sonrisa sincera en sus ojos...extraño a aquel chico que solia llamarma tsunade no baachan-la godaime continuaba llorando mientars jiraiya la abrzaba para tratar de consolarla-...lo se tsunade, todos extrañamos al antiguo naruto y aun mas a hinata...pero me temo que nada de lo que hagamos va a traerlos de vuelta-dijo kakashi el cual miro al cielo viend como la lluvia habia acabado de caer sobre ellos.

mientras tanto en la habitacion dond ehabia sido el funeral de hinata. ya solo se encontraba naruto el cual no dejaba de mirar a hinata y acariciaba con ternura su rostro mientars lloraba-...bueno, aqui me tienes...yo...no...no se que decir, despues de todo fue mi culpa que todo esto pasara...lo siento hinata, lo siento mucho...si pudiera regersar al tiempo a aquel dia...te juro que hubiera evitado todo esto...pero me temo que no puedo volver atras en el tiempo, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para traerte deuevo a la vida...hinata...mi dulce hinata...aun recuerdo aquel dia...el dia en el que reuniste el valor para confesarme tus sentimientos-naruto seguia derramando cada vez mas lagrimas al recordar lo que paso aquel dia hace ya 5 años-...recuerdo que ese dia yo habia regresado de una mision muy peligrosa...casi habia muerto aquel dia, depsues de todo me habia enfrentado contra orochimaru para traer de vuelta a sasuke, ese dia cuando me dirijia a ichiraku a celebrar que habia salido del hospital me encontre contigo en el camino, dijiste que tenias algo muy importante que decir, recuerdo que te dije que no te preocuparas, podias decirme cualquier cosa y fue entonces que despues de mucho esfuerzo...dijiste que estabas enamorada de mi, yo me quede en shock al escuchar eso...jamas me hubiera imaginaod que tu tuvierasn sentimientos tan profundos hacia mi, tars decirme eso y antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar tu saliste corriendo del lugar mientras yo me habia quedado petrificado por lo que me dijiste-naruto suelta una leve risa mientars sigue recordando aquel dia-...debieron pasar 4 horas sin que me moviera de ahi, de no se por cejas encrespadas probabelmente me hubiera quedado ahi parado como un baka toda la noche. cuando regrese a casa no podia dejar de pensar en lo que me dijiste...depsues de todo yo siempre habia buscado ser reconocido...que alguien se preocupara por mi...que alguien me demostrara cariño y mi sueño alfin se habia cumplido...habia alguien que estaba enamorada de mi...pero aun asi yo tenia muchas dudas, los siguientes dias cada vez que yo queria hablar contigo tu siempre salias corriendo, debieron pasar 2 semanas sin que me dirijieras la palabra...y no te culpo, depsues de todo tenias miedo de que yo no correspondiera tus sentimientos, no fue sino hasta el dia en el que neji me dijo que al enterarte de que ibas a ser sellada habias dejado una nota diciendo que ibas a quitarte la vida cuando me di cuenta de lo que enverdad sentia por ti...por lo que tenia que encontrarte, tenia que evitar que cometieras una tonteria, fue ahi cuando porfin te encontre, en la zona de entrenamiento numero 7...el mismo lugar donde me diste animos para mi pelea contra neji, estabas apunto de atravesar tu garganta con un kunai...pero por suerte logre evitarlo, recuerdo que tu me miraste con lagrimas en tus ojos...me dijiste que porque habia hecho eso, que no tenia sentido que continuaras viva...al oir esto te dije que eso no era verdad, que habia muchas cosas por las que valia la pena vivir...al parecer tu no creias que mis palabras fueran verdad por lo que me preguntaste por 1 sola cosa por la que valiera la pena seguir viva...fue entonces cuando te lo dije..."porque yo te amo hinata" cuando yo dije eso tu no podias creerlo...habias quedado en shock...y comenzaste a llorar una vez mas al tiempo que te dejaste care en mis brazos, pero no eran lagrimas de tristeza...sino lagrimas de alegria pues despeus de todos estos años yo alfin habia correspondido a tus sentimientos...ese fue el inicio de los mejores 5 años de mi vida-el rubio sonrio un vez mas pero despeus su exprecion se torno en una ams seria-...hasta aquel dia...el dia en el que nos enfrentamos a akatsuki...durante esa pelea fue cuando me entere de la razon por la cual kyuubi habia sido sellado dentro de mi...yo era el hijo de yondaime...y no solo eso...yondaime resulto ser el lider de akatsuki...jamas olvidare ese dia...cuando me entre de que el enrealidad nunca le importo la aldea esatba furioso...al persona a la cual admiraba tanto...la razon por la que deseaba ser hokage no era mas que un mentiroso...un traidor...y lo peor de todo es que yo era su hijo...estaba tan furioso que desate 5 colas de kyuubi en esa batalla...pero aun asi el claramente me superaba...y justo cuando el iba a matarme con su rasengan...tu te interpusiste-el joven comeizna a llorar amargamente-...te pregunte porque habias hecho eso...y tu me respondiste...que fue porque yo era siemrpe quien te protegia...y que por una vez deseabas protegerme...lentamente vi como tus fuerzas se agotaban...dijsite que me amabas...y con un ultimo beso...te despediste de mi...no pude soportar eso...el verte morir en mis brazos a manos de mi padre...me lleno de una furia enorme...tanta que ese dia libere las 9 colas y pude matar a mi padre...habia vengado tu muerte...pero aun asi el dolor de perderte era demasiado-naruto continua llorando mientars mira fijamente el rostro sin vida de su amada-...me haces mucha falta hinata...en verdad me haces falta...yo...yo...se que el dia en que moriste te prometi que seguiria adelante...te prometi que me convertiria en hokage...pero...me temo que eso es algo que no podre cumplir...te nesesito a mi lado hinata...-el jinchuriki saca de su bolsillo un kunai el cual coloca en su garganta-...es por eso que hoy nos reuniremos hinata...perdoname por romper mi promesa...pero...yo no puedo vivir sin ti-el rubio toma la fria mano de hinata y lentamente naruto se acerca al cuerpo de la hyuuga y deposita un ultimo beso en los labios de hinata-...adios a todos...espero me puedan perdonar algun dia...te vere pronto hinata-y asi, el joven que alguna vez tenia el sueño de ser hokage atraviesa su garganta con aquel kunai para caer sobre el ataud donde se encontraba hinata sin soltar su mano la cual aun depsues de muerto sigue sosteniendo...

a la mañana siguiente neji encuentra a naruto muerto sobre el ataud de hinata...estaba completamente lleno de sangre...neji sabia la razon por la cual naruto se habia suicidado por lo que le pidio a la hokage que enterara a naruto y a hinata juntos...despeus de todo eso es lo que ambos hubieran querido...

fin

notas del autor: TT..TT diosno puedo creer que escribirra algo asi ¡SOY UN MONSTRUO! se que todos desean matyarme por haber escrito semejante fic...y no los culpo ¡MERESCO SER ODIOADO¿¡COMO FUI CAPAZ DE MATARLOS? pero bueno lo hecho hecho esta...el fic ha terminado con la muerte de naruto y hinata...se que el final puede resultar muy sheakspereano pero siento que fue lo mejor, asi el final queda a interpretacion suya pues ninguno de nosotros aqui sabemos exactamente que hay depsues de la muerte asi que dejemoslo asi, bueno pues acepto todo tipo de insultos, criticas, y amenazas de muerte porque este fic si es demasiado tragico. pero en fin denle una oportunidad...mirenlo por el lado amable, bueno por ultimo quieor aprovechar para decir quee ste fic esta dedicado a hinata-chan pues ella y yo cumplimos 2 meses hace unos dias y este fic fue un regalo de mi para ella, ai shiteru hinata-chan, y bueno el resto de ustedes dejenme un review aunque sea para decirme que en la noche vendran a mi casa para matarme, sayonara dattebayo


End file.
